


Higgs Boson Blues

by EliDeetz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nick Cave song references, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: They'd found eachother, what now?





	Higgs Boson Blues

“Can you feel my heart beat?”

He barely glanced at her, brows furrowing ever so slightly. “All the time, and it’s loud too.”

She cuddled closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled like caramel, and cherry flavored lollipops.  

“Too loud?” The silence was interrupted by her once again, but it didn’t bother him, not one bit.

“It’s my favorite sound, right next to your moans,” the archangel teased, earning a hearty laugh out of her.  

“I’m being serious, Gabriel.” The young woman warned, her face not matching her tone.  

His whiskey eyes finally turned to her, nothing but peace and calm in them. “I am too.” Gabriel swore, his characteristic devious smile pulling his lips.  

The archangel pressed her even closer against him, taking in her scent with a deep inhalation. His hands trailed her naked body hungrily, but delicately. While his grace raged and threatened to leave his vessel to mark her. But he kept it to himself, and he closed his eyes to focus on her, instead of his primal desires.

“Aren’t you afraid of what could happen?” The question left her lips in a shy mutter, the weight of her question snapping his eyes open.

“No.” He answered dryly, “who cares what the future brings?”

Gabriel felt her fingers dancing across his chest, drawing invisible figures and whimsical lines on him. With a swift movement, he caught her hand, and raised it to his lips in order to pepper her fingertips with kisses.  

“Maybe we should.”  

A soft grunt left his chest, “maybe we shouldn’t,” he suggested.  

“And if I die tonight?”

“I’ll bury you in your favorite yellow patent leather shoes.”

Now she was the one to grunt, “don’t  _Cave_  me, mister. It’s unfair.”

“You’re not gonna die.” He affirmed, allowing a moment of seriousness to take over him, “I’m not gonna let you.”

That was more than enough to make her remain quiet, at least for another couple minutes. “Did you ever expected someone like me to be your soulmate?”

He laughed, loudly. “Aside from the fact that I never imagined I had one, when I did, I never thought I’d be so fortunate, that it would be  _you.”_

“Sweet talker.”

The loud ringing of her phone shattered their moment, a mere second before he could press his lips against hers.  

“Hey, Dean.” She greeted the Winchester on the other side of the line, whilst Gabriel made a funny face at her. “Yeah, no. I can totally meet you guys there.” She saw how he rolled his eyes, and his head fell back on the pillow. “See, ya.”

 "It’s not a Lucifer trace, is it?“ Gabriel couldn’t avoid asking, as she stood from the bed in order to dress up.

The woman froze for a second, upon noticing the worry in his tone. “I don’t think so, he would’ve told me right away.”

“Will I see you once we finish up the case?” She asked after a tense silence, causing his lost gaze to fall on her once more.  

Gabriel smirked, nodding softly at her inquiry. “You know I’ll be where you need me." 

"Where to now?” He questioned once she was fully dressed, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.  

“Indiana."  

He hummed in response, feeling a weird tug in his heart. But, he kept it to himself. 

And that was the last thing they said.


End file.
